hero_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevermore
"Nevermore" is a song is a song from the ongoing American web cartoon series RWBY. The song comes from both Blake and Yang's perspective as they confront their feeling over killing Adam Taurus. While both have grown to hate Adam for the ruining their lives through abuse and mutilation they admit that he was shaped into a monster vs simply born evil. This leads to some mixed feeling in that while they are happy to be free of his cruelty they don't enjoy the fact they had to kill him. The song was performed by Casey Lee Williams, the singer of most of the songs in RWBY, and Adrienne Cowan. The song was written by Casey's father and series composer Jeff Williams. Lyrics Nevermore Nevermore Will I be afraid Nor will I run away It's behind me Freedom is finally here You may have taken the lead but I'll even the score You won the battle you won't win the war Not now and Nevermore You talked of subjugation I answered your violent plea Youth and infatuation Kept me too blind to see You think you're someone's hero You're hiding more than your eyes I challenge your weak manifesto The goal of a savior is not to be lionized Back when it started I thought that justice was your goal Then in the darkness You lost your mind I lost my soul That's in the past and I won't be controlled Nevermore Nevermore You'll torture my heart and my head Nevermore Nevermore Will I be afraid Nor will I run away It's behind me Freedom is finally here You may have taken the lead but I'll even the score You won the battle you won't win the war Not now and Nevermore You had me down, defeated A state that I can't allow It's over, my fear's retreated I'm more like an army now You offered hope, salvation Gave me a place to be But your vision of liberation Was all about you It would never apply to me I won't stay a martyr It's my turn to take back what you stole And this time I'm smarter I made a vow I'm not alone Not dying now we're protecting our own Nevermore Nevermore You'll torture my heart and my head Nevermore Nevermore Will I be afraid Nor will I run away It's behind me Freedom is finally here You may have taken the lead but I'll even the score You won the battle you won't win the war Not now and Nevermore There's no cause to celebrate Another soul consumed by hate and spite Another destroyed life There's no pleasure, there's no joy It's just a story of a boy who lost his way Into shadows strayed He'll see the light of day Nevermore Nevermore You'll torture my heart and my head Nevermore Nevermore Will I be afraid Nor will I run away It's behind me Freedom is finally here You may have taken the lead but I'll even the score You won the battle you won't win the war Not now and Nevermore Video Nevermore (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Adrienne Cowan) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Duets Category:Internet Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:RWBY Songs